Consort Of the Wolf Clan
by LibraMoon
Summary: The choice was laid bare before her. If caught, the Omega would certainly die and the clan would be punished as well. There was little to do when they had been cast off by the Alpha that was supposed to provide for them. With the those dear Izuku starving, the decision was made. Or perhaps, it was the begining of what fate had in mind. RomanceXDrama. Genderbent IzukuxKatsuki. M
1. Chapter 1

_**Howdy all!**_

 _ **This is an Empresses of the Palace combined with Hero Academia. Pardon spelling errors. I did try Spellcheck.**_

 _ **I own nothing, Rated M for later chapters. GenderbentIZUKU!xKatsuki**_

OoOoOo

The forest air shifts slightly, and the lone female in the trees freezes in place. The leaves beneath her feet make no sound, as she crouches lower. Her grip is firm upon her spear, and she has little time to do more than still her breathing.

If it is an animal, she is determined to slay it. If it is a person, she is determined to avoid them. It is forbidden for her to be her. Her life would surely be forfeit. Worse still, is that she would drag her clan into the punishment if she were caught. They cannot hope to fight off the Alpha that rules this territory. Their clan is smaller, full of more weak, young, and infirm than it should have.

However, desperation has driven her to this point. The desperation born from watching the tear-stained faces of the clan's children as they plead for meat. Something more than fall vegetables and roots to fill their bellies, is what their pleading cries demand. Izuku could no longer drown out the whimpers, even as she ladled her portion into the rough-hewn bowls of a wide-eyed beta male, no older than four summers.

A clan had fallen out of favor with their territory Alpha. It had cost them protection. Alphas were exceedingly rare. It was nature's way of balancing out their tremendous power. A consort of the Alpha had failed to produce offspring. Another took their place, then they too had failed. It was considered, by many, as a curse.

The same curse her clan was suffering from. Their clan's consort was not in favor of their territory's Alpha. Because of this, the stipend of meat and hunting privileges had not been granted in many, many moons. Theirs was a small and largely beta-filled clan. Which was nothing to cause them shame; however, Izuku was one of seven Omegas that took care of the children and old that they had brought into the fold from the clan that had been completely abandoned by Alpha Todoroki.

Her clan had traded, when circumstances had been much more favorable, with the dissolved clan. Now, they had too many to provide for, but could not let the others die needlessly. Ingrained in their biology was the need to serve the Alphas. Only an Alpha could provide for them, only an Alpha would defend them from danger.

This was also a fact of life. When a clan was threatened, they sent out for their Alpha's help. Usually the Alpha was situated in the center of a territory, and the swiftest was sent to retrieve them. Any rogues or dangerous beasts, the Alpha would take on in hand-to-hand combat.

Alpha's were blessed with magical abilities from the gods. All knew this, and held it as sacred. Alpha Todoroki, who had dissolved the Beaver clan, had been granted the power of both fire and ice. He was considered by many as blessed of the Earth Goddess.

However, he was not the Alpha Izuku feared. There were only two. Alpha Iida was the one that ruled her territory, and if their clan did not show worth soon, they would meet a similar fate.

And… Alpha Katsuki… whose territory Izuku has spent three days traveling to. He was the next closest Alpha. There had been rumors on the trade routes, from other clans on the outskirts that his land was teeming with fish, deer, and small creatures. The stories had made the fear of facing against the wrathful Alpha much more tempting.

She had stolen away, in the dead of night, with only her spear and a small water-pouch made of boar skin. It was her hope that she would be able to kill an animal or a few and smoke the meat to bring back to the others. Her clan would not approve, but neither would they turn her in for filling the bellies of all the Elk clan.

Another twig snapped, and her green eyes shifted, taking in the movement of leaves. Her grip tightened on the spear, noticing how the rustle was low to the ground. Quietly, she crept forward just a little, placing weight on the balls of her feet, as she prepared to spring forward at a moment's notice.

A snout, poked through a bit of bush, wet and slimy, as a tongue greedily attempted to gobble a few of the remaining low-lying berries. They would be close to rotten now, but to a starving creature, such a thing hardly mattered in the slightest.

It was a boar. Joy filled Izuku's heart, making her pulse soar to new heights. She had to take the chance. She cocked the spear back, and hurled it with all her might. It sailed through the air, and cut through the leaves of the bush, as it landed with a dull thud.

That was then followed by an ear-piercing squeal. Her heart thundered in her chest, as she mentally attempted to calm herself. She had come this far, she could not back out now. Even if the sound made her blood chill slightly, worrying that someone would be drawn to the sound.

She sprang up from her crouch, and watched as the boar turned to flee. Its eyes were wide with a mutual terror that Izuku felt, for entirely different reasons. She had been concerned that it would turn around and rend her, but this one looked younger and lighter than she would have hoped for. However, meat was meat.

Her spear protruded from its side, as it darted toward the underbrush, harming itself more, every time the spear was jarred by hitting a tree, and by the act of running. Izuku's feet felt as if they were made of stone, as she attempted to catch up to it. Her hand outstretched as she moved to grab the spear and hopefully push it deeper into the beast.

Suddenly, something flew past her face, causing her to startle and still. The boar let out a grunt before falling to the earth. Without her notice, Izuku let out an Omegan noise of relief and approval. She started forward, instinct and hope for the meat allowing her senses to be a bit carried away. Mentally, she said a prayer to the gods for this bounty. Though it was a paltry amount to feed so many, it would more than they had in many moons for taste.

They could use the skin and the bones as well. The fat too, would be a welcome-

"Who are you, so bold as to steal from an Alpha?" A male voice snarled behind her, and Izuku turned quickly. Her green eyes widened with alarm.

She quickly dropped to her knees, and moved her arms in front of her to give respect to the Alpha. Her arms were higher, and her head bowed lower. She had scarcely glimpsed the crimson orbs that burned brightly with rage.

"Forgive me, Alpha," she said sincerely.

Said Alpha, stalked closer, she could feel the ripple in the air at his presence, and smell the heavy pheromones he secreted. He was furious, she could tell. Not that she blamed him in the slightest. She was stealing from his lands, no matter the reason behind it.

"Don't make me ask again."

Her eyes flittered about for a moment, before her mind supplied that he had wanted to know who she was.

"I am the fifth Omega of the Elk Clan, Alpha Katsuki,"

Her number denoted her rank, as well as her birth order of all current and living Omegas. She had been the fourth, but one of the members of the Beaver Clan had been a higher ranking Omega than Izuku.

"Raise your head." Izuku complied, but kept her eyes downcast so as not to provoke him, as well as to show deference for his position. However, he had not told her to rise, so she remained on her knees.

She could feel his stare, as if he were physically mushing her face between his hands. The weight of it did nothing to still her distress, though she did her best to keep the scent contained.

"At least you aren't a liar," the Alpha commented roughly after a moment, "even if you are a _thief_."

The last word was said in a near hiss. The menace seemed to radiate off of him in waves.

"I am," Izuku stated quietly. "I came here knowing full well this was your territory."

That changed the air between them, discharging some of the fury and replacing it with a subdued curiosity.

"Why?" He asked the one word question in a clipped tone.

She closed her eyes briefly, and took a breath. Steeling her resolve and her courage to tell the truth, for Izuku was never one to lie. Also, if she told the whole truth, perhaps he would spare her clan and take the brunt of his anger out on her.

Footsteps drew her attention, and she stilled further, scarcely drawing a breath. The scent on the breeze spoke of Beta, and it was tinged heavily with the smoky scent of the Alpha before her. They were clearly from his primary tribe, by the smell of them.

However, the newcomer did not speak. She could sense their presence, and knew they were there, but they were silent.

When nothing was said, and the warning growl erupted from the Alpha again, Izuku broke the silence.

"My clan… is out of favor" She started simply, "and the children are hungry."

There was a snort of annoyance from the male.

"You prideful Omega! You think that gives you the right to steal from me? What cares have I, if your clan starves?!"

She bowed deeper, keeping her face up as per his order. Her body screaming at her to be careful of the Alpha as his presence was overwhelming. Izuku had never met an Alpha before.

"It did not give me a right, Alpha. I came here intending to steal the meat, or die trying."

He came closer, watching her carefully, but her face showed her sincerity. Her scent was mild, if not slightly distressed. The Alpha's senses were far keener than any Beta or Omega's could ever hope to be. It was in part, why they were so terrifying. Izuku did not even know what power this Alpha was blessed with.

"That pig," there was a rustle, and she could tell he had gestured to it. "Would not a whole clan, feed."

"I know."

"You intended to steal more from me?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly, "but only this once."

He gave a deep and tremendous laugh. She startled slightly, almost raising her eyes, but did not to her good fortune.

"I should kill you, you impudent thing."

She moved then, cow towing all the way to the ground. Her forehead pressed against the Earth, as Izuku displayed the height of Omegan manners to an Alpha, which was something very rarely done, unless it was wholly sincere, as it was now.

"I thank you. I wish for your health and a long life. Your judgement is fair and correct, Alpha Katsuki. I only ask that you spare my clan, despite my transgression. "

She breathed in and out, waiting for the best or the worst possible outcome. She had long since resigned herself to the notion that she would die for this, yet she had come anyway and blamed no one except herself. It was certainly the Alpha's right to kill her for this, and she would hold no grudge against him for it.

The omega remained perfectly still, even as the Alpha moved to loom over her. She could feel heat, and thought it strange, but she remained in her positon.

When the Alpha spoke again, it was quieter and less furious.

"You thank me? For taking your life? And you do not ask me to spare it?" He questioned lightly.

In her pose, Izuku closed her eyes.

"I thank you, Alpha Katsuki for your judgement. I am not above the rules, and I knew what I was doing. I make no excuses for it. I have given you my reason. My life is forfeit."

A hand closed around her neck, and the Omega fought against her instinct to struggle. He had not mentioned harming her clan. She took that as a reason to be grateful. His hand was warm, and she could feel callouses on his fingers, as he squeezed the back of her neck.

They stayed that way for several heartbeats with Izuku awaiting the end, and to meet the gods on the other side. There too, she might see her father again. The children would have to make do without her, though it made her heart weep to not have said a proper goodbye.

As suddenly as it had come, the pressure on the back of her neck disappeared.

"Tsuyu."

"Yes, Alpha?"

"Give the thief two more boars, and get her out of here."

"As you command."

Izuku's eyes snapped open. She held her pose, as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Thank you, Alpha Katsuki. Thank you for your generosity. I shall not return again!" The Omega promised.

"You said you were of the Elk Clan?"

"Yes."

"Hm. I shall spare them. This time."

She heard his footsteps and the conversation, she knew, was finished.

When the Alpha had departed, and she was asked to rise by the Beta, Izuku was fully sobbing with relief. That the children would eat and that the clan would not be harmed. The Beta looked at her with kind eyes. However, there was an odd expression on her face.

It was a disbelief that nearly mirrored Izuku's own.

OoOoOo

Katsuki was an Alpha. He was stronger than all he ruled. His senses were keener, and his abilities were matched only by that of Alpha Todoroki. The half-and- half runt whom had somehow managed to be blessed by the Earth Goddess.

And, Katsuki was blessed by the Sun God.

Like all other Alphas, he had a consort from each of the clans that he protected. He was to produce offspring with them, and it would further his lineage. It was also in the hopes of producing another Alpha.

How favored a consort was, directly correlated with the privileges their clan was granted with his land. Some also, were allowed to choose stipends of money, cloth, meat, or valuables. His current favored consort was of the Bear Clan. And several others warred for his affection. This was the way life had been since he first took over ruling the clans at the age of 13.

He had a few sons and daughters already, from his various consorts. The ones he had selected from the clans that he gave protection to.

Yet, still, there was no Alpha heir. The consort that could produce him an Alpha heir, would be elevated to primere consort, and would help keep his consorts in check. Their clan would be lavished with many privileges. It would secure them safety for decades upon decades to come.

He made his way back toward the main clan, where he resided. It would take a few days of travel, but it was a part of life and he enjoyed these moments out patrolling all of his territory. It struck him, as a sign from the gods that he had stumbled upon the Omega today.

Katsuki had no dealings with the Elk clan, nor had he heard much about them at all. However, the Omega had caught his attention. First, for the crime of stealing and second, for the honesty combined with her manners that she had shown.

It was… something which left him curious about the Fifth Omega of the Elk Tribe, whose name he did not know. She was of a low rank and really not one he should concern himself with. However, her deep green eyes, had fascinated him. And, her nobility when he had threatened to seek his due for her theft, had stunned him.

There was no pleading for forgiveness for herself. There were no tears, until she had cried in relief. He could still taste the tang of salt on his tongue from the scent. There had been no lies. Katsuki had known Beta warriors that could not boast such a feat.

She had even admitted that she had planned to take more. He grinned and still felt the embers of fury under his skin. However, if her clan was truly out of favor… if they were starving… then…

Katsuki could buy her clan from the Alpha that possessed them with minimal fuss.

And, then, he would have to choose a new consort from among them.

Fated, indeed.

OoOoOo

The news comes swiftly on the heels of Izuku's clan celebrating the smoked meat she brought back from the territory of the Alpha Katsuki. It was carefully collected from her. The clan leader had admonished her for half a day, and she was punished for breaking the rules by copying down the manual for how an omega should behave, to bring honor to the clan.

However, the precious meat had made many a face smile wearily. They had already spoken of rationing it out. If they were exceedingly careful, it might last a month or more. The children were given small strips and instructed to hold it in their mouths. They held it there for as long as they could, until their mouths ached, before chewing. It was the only way to stretch what little food they had.

The other Omegas and Betas had worked hard at preparing the fall harvest and they would do all that they could to make it through to the spring. Yet, every adult knew not all would survive this winter. There simply, was not enough. The strongest and healthiest among them would spend the winter gathering wood, making charcoal, and seeing to keeping the clan well. The weaker ones would sew the winter clothes; with whatever they still had available.

Otherwise, few would go out at all in the coming, bitter months.

For a quiet and serene three weeks, things go as well as any other neglected clan can manage. Then the thundering of hooves, greeted them one chilly morning. The banners that waive proudly, showing Alpha Iida's symbol, are collected and removed. A deathly silence befalls the clan.

They have been dissolved. With fearful eyes, the former Beaver Clan watches, holding onto the members of the Elk Clan for support. Izuku stands tall with the others, not truly seeing, but understanding that their consort must have fallen completely from grace.

Ochaco, was Izuku's childhood friend. They had been as close as sisters, until the choosing ceremony had happened on Alpha Iida's succession after his brother's demise at the hands of a Rouge Alpha. Ochaco held a beauty that Izuku could never hope to possess with her sweet brown eyes. Her skin was smooth and soft as well.

Izuku prayed to the Gods that Ochaco would still come home, even if she were turned out in disgrace. At the very least her friend could return to the place of her birth. Where death would surely find them all, now that they were without any protection, and it would only take a wild bear or rouge Alpha to oblate the few Betas that could put up much resistance.

The morning sun soon faded into the noon, as the clan numbly went about their tasks. It was as Izuku was crushing up some softly charred roots for the children, that the thundering of hooves was heard again. Horses.

She hushed the children, and bide them to hide in the main tent. The rest of the adults, all betas and the few scattered Omegas moved toward the front of the clan, waiting to see what was coming toward them.

Mutely, they watch as the Clan leader steps forward to speak with a well-armored Beta. A gasp falls from the leader's lips, and his hands shake as he clasps them with the hands of the Beta guard. A red banner, with the symbol of a wolf, is brought forward, and strung across the main gate. The other warriors dismount from their horses, each with a crimson banner.

They have a new Alpha. Izuku spares a glance toward the Third Omega of the Elk Clan, Desutegoro. He does not keep the appearance of an Omega, with his large muscles, but his rank is higher than that of Izuku and has always known just what to say to ease her worries.

He looks as surprised as she feels when the warriors all move around them. They find the tent where the old and the young are occupying. There have never been unknown warriors in the Clan before. Izuku turns, her muscles shaking, and she moves before she can think better of it.

Her small body slides in front of the hulking Beta, and she bares her teeth. Inside her mind, a voice is screaming, a deafening roar, that the children are in danger. The Elk Clan is horrified to see Izuku act as such. They do not quite understand what has come over her.

The Beta moves to push her to the side, intent upon finishing the head-count for Alpha Katsuki, when an eerie light begins on the Omega's skin. She is clearly an Omega. He can smell it on her, yet as he blinks, the glow turns into lines of green, red, and white. It is as if she is pulsing power.

It is the last thought the Beta has, before he is sailing through the air, much like her spear. He does not come to rest gently, as he crashes into the gate… the entire length of the village away. The Leader of the Elk clan gasps, as do the others around Izuku, as her vibrant green eyes are glowing with an nearly unearthly color.

The guard the farthest away quickly jumps back on his horse, as others in the tribe attempt to soothe Izuku's inexplicable fury.

He must report this development to Alpha Katsuki!

OoOoOoO

Admittedly, at first, he did not believe the report.

It simply could not be. The demure little Omega that had cried like a child at his good graces, could not have flung his guard akin to a toy. However, the Beta does not bear the stench of lies upon him. Nor is there trace of strong drink.

Impossible.

It could not be.

Yet, when the guard that was flung, is brought back, there is the distinct impression of a small fist in his armor, nearly punching all the way through. It is almost as if she were attempting to punch his heart out of his body.

The details are then relayed to him again. The Alpha pauses, and listens to the part about nearing the tent with the young. Only then, does he accept what they are telling him.

Katsuki's eyes widen at the realization. He had not thought it possible… that Alpha Iida would be so foolish as to not know what he had. By rights, Katsuki should have paid a vast fortune for such an Omega, with the clan being an extension of her. However, he had paid a pittance for them.

The gods truly did smile upon him.

A Denmother….. The legends said that in the beginning, before Betas, the first Alphas were beloved by Omegas. Some better than others, and the lines of those Omegas were said to be so loyal, they were blessed with the strength of the Alpha they were destined to belong to when offspring of a clan where in danger. An Omega predisposed to producing _Alpha_ heirs. Something no Alpha would willingly part with if they knew.

They were considered a treasured gift from the heavens.

Katsuki had purchased her, and her clan, for a mere bag of gold. Not even a fraction of her true price. His thoughts of the thieving Omega from the tribe were quickly forgotten. Now he had a new purpose. This was the only selection.

He would have the DenMother.

"Ready my horse."

"Yes, Alpha."

He dons his riding attire, and signals to the one of the lesser clan members. Instantly the young man hops to attention, and scuttles forward.

"Bring the consort stipend."

The young man blinks, but does not argue. It is not his decision if the Alpha wishes to pay the clan in advance. Though it was highly unusual.

The Alpha doubles back, staring down at the young Beta.

"A bride price, _and_ consort stipend."

The only Elk Clan member he had encountered said they neglected. This was as good of an excuse as any to rectify that.

OoOoOo

Izuku has been gifted with the finest cloths in her Clan. Her mother and all females of the clan have spent the last three days sewing it into a matrimonial robe for her. It is thread-bare and loosely woven, compared to the finery that any Alpha consort possesses. She is still clearly of a low rank and humble birth.

Clan Leader has called her DenMother. She knows the ancient tales, but Izuku does not feel like a DenMother. She can hardly even recall flinging the soldier. She only knows that the healer was called for her arm, which was injured from her power. It is so strange to her, all of this.

There is no doubt in anyone's minds, that the new Alpha will choose Izuku. The Clan celebrates by gathering as much wood as possible, and building a celebration fire to ward away evil spirits from Izuku. It is also said, to let the Gods see their appreciation as they burn as fire as bright as the stars.

Izuku's father had passed from the mortal world, long ago. Her mother now beams with pride; her soft brown eyes watch Izuku in awe. The Clan has lived so scarcely for so many years that only the oldest among them even know the ceremonies for celebration anymore. The children are taught a dance of gratitude and safe journey.

This had never been done for Ochaco.

Izuku does not even know what to make of it, as they gather scented twigs and burn them. Her mother braids her hair in such an artful arrangement, that she is afraid to move, lest she ruin the work. The Clan Leader says the new Alpha, whoever they are, will be for Izuku very soon. Before the next moon comes, she will belong to the Alpha as the Elk Clan's consort. In her heart, she cannot believe that any Alpha would come so quickly. It was highly outside the bounds of tradition for an Alpha to come and collect his consort without a formal choosing ceremony. However, Izuku appeared to be the only one to think that.

At dawn on the Third day, she sits, dressed in her matrimonial robe, waiting for the Alpha. It feels like nothing short of fate for her clan to be picked up so readily by another Alpha. They all knew what happened when a cluster of Betas and Omegas is abandoned to the very wilderness itself. It was probable that Elk Clan was looked down upon by others.

Izuku's mother tells her to stay out of the fights between Consorts. She does not quite understand. A Beta only takes one mate, as does an Omega. Yet, an Alpha has many. So, therefore, if she were to eventually love the Alpha, her love would be comparable to all the others that loved him or her the same way.

She does not see it as a blessing, but as a curse. The same way she felt for Ochaco, to go off with Alpha Iida. Her beloved friend, arrived home only yesterday, from being sent back. Their former Alpha chose not to keep her, now that their Clan had been purchased.

Ochaco had told them all she knew. The new Alpha, of similar age and build, had purchased the Clan and ended Ochaco's consort status prior to Izuku's discovery as a DenMother.

She can only think of one Alpha that would even know anything about them.

The Dawn proves her thoughts correct, as when the Alpha does arrive. It is the one she had stolen from. She had not truly seen him, that day. Now, as her Clan gathered around her, congratulating and beckoning the Alpha forward. She saw exactly who has spared her life that day. He was tall, with muscles evident even at a distance. His posture was proud and straight. Every inch of his screamed that he was Alpha. Even the Beta's parted swiftly to grant him access into the village.

Izuku held her breath, as his eyes ran over all those present before him. He lingered briefly on the large number of children, and then the old. Then his gaze came to rest upon her, and for a moment, everything seemed to still.

Shamrock green clashed with garnet red, before she lowered her eyes and took her Omegan pose of greeting. Arms forward, clasping in front of her with elbows bent, and head lowered.

"I greet you, Alpha." She demurred softly.

She missed the wolfish grin that split his features, as the other Omegas fell into greetings with her. The Betas assumed their poses arms in front, elbows bent, hands clasped, and bowing their upper halves as they tilted their heads.

The Leader of the Clan shuffled forward, giving all respect due to the new Alpha.

"Please, Alpha, come into our humble village."

"Is this the DenMother?" He asked without preamble, a low rumble of mirth in his chest.

"Oh! Yes," he replied with some excitement, "this is the Fifth Omega of the Elk Clan. Izuku Midoriya."

The Alpha seemed to roll the name on this tongue, yet did not say it aloud. He walked around her once, and then twice. She could only vaguely smell excitement and her other clan members. There was some embarrassment from herself, for knowing the Alpha and being the cause for the distress, in part.

"I grant her the title of Consort. "

The Clan erupted into cheers. Izuku had been accepted, without even a question toward the other possible consorts from the village. The Alpha, held his hand up, and even the children went silent in an instant.

"For presenting me with a DenMother, the Elk Clan shall be awarded her stipend in advance."

Izuku blinked back tears. They had been without the consort stipend for many moons. It was far more than she had hoped for, for the Clan. She fell to her knees, and the others did the same, saying their gratitude for his decision.

"Rise." The Alpha commanded, and they all did so quickly, some of the youngest children were kept snugly in the arms of the others, so they would not offend the Alpha. The Alpha was also very careful not venture closer to the children.

Izuku was a DenMother after all, and igniting her blessing of strength would be an auspicious start to their marriage.

Her gaze landed on the sacks of rice, barley, and dried meats that were brought forward. A carved pass was handed to the Clan Leader, this would allow them to hunt upon the lands of the Alpha Katsuki. Even if it was a three day trip, they would gladly make it for the right to hunt meat… within a certain allotment. Three bolts of fabric, and seven soft pelts.

They were granted a few head of cattle, a small flock of chickens, and ducks. Three guards from Wolf Clan, all well trained. New tools were given, for planting next year's crops. Such a rich stipend, they had never imagined!

Izuku folded her hands, in her robe, and waited. If her being a consort meant this much for the Clan, then she would please the Alpha well. Ochaco, her dearest friend, looked as taken aback as Izuku did. If this was what it was to be in the good favor of the Alpha, she would move the very heavens themselves to keep it.

OoOoOo

The journey back to the Wolf Clan is a quiet one. Izuku never complains, or makes much noise. Katsuki can smell her emotions on her. He can tell already, when she is thinking too much. However, she has already slightly endeared herself to him by her very nature. He has other consorts that are far more… vocal in their wants. This does not bother him in the slightest, but it does on occasion annoy him.

He wonders how she will do with the others. His current favorite would not be well pleased by the development. He had not told anyone, except his mother, what he was going to do. She had agreed that expanding his territory was an excellent idea. The Elk Clan was in extremely fertile land, and now it all belonged to him. He had provided much better tools, and additional seeds, so that they would increase the harvest and start contributing to the rest of the Clans. The guards he had left with them would help guide them through the new process.

However, one thought was certain. Alpha Iida was an idiot. A fact of which, Katsuki was extremely pleased about.

Izuku gazed upon the Wolf Clan in sheer awe; the towering structures were much different than her simple villages. Was this… what all Alpha main clans were like? She wondered if this might be the reason that Ochaco looked so repulsed at the things they had grown up with. She had called her former home a shabby shack.

She had disliked the food, what little extra there was to share, and complained about the lack of warm bathing.

Now Izuku understood why.

Yet, unease filled the Omega, as she saw finely dressed men and women step forward. She sniffed the air delicately, so as not to offend. They smelled strongly on flowers, wine, and Katsuki. Green eyes blinked, and did not fail to catch the open hostility in some of the returning gazes.

Ah. She saw now. She had stepped into a wolf's den and she would be ripped apart if she were not careful.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Howdy all!**_

 _ **Thank you, my lovely reviewers! I am so happy you enjoy reading this. Pardon spelling errors. I did try Spellcheck.**_

 _ **I own nothing, Rated M for later chapters. GenderbentIZUKU!xKatsuki**_

 _ **Side note: For all those waiting for a Predator Update…. In the next week, before Christmas, I will continue it. To be honest, I had lost my passion for it. However, I am rereading it and will have something up for you.**_

 _ **Thank you, sincerely, for sticking with me.**_

OoOoOo

As an Omega, she was drawn by her very nature to follow an Alpha. As a consort, she was duty bound by her clan to bring honor to the Alpha. To bring honor, she was to bear children for him. The greatest honor of which, would be an Alpha Heir. Izuku was not a fool, or at least, she truly hoped that she was not.

She knew exactly what being a consort was. It was a way to secure her clan's safety and prosperity for years to come. This was… the passion that burned deep in her breast. It caused her to turn her eyes demurely downward, as she saw the higher-ranking consorts. She would show them deference and respect.

To do less than that, would cause her to catch the ire of the ones whose gazes already were narrowed at her with malice and suspicion.

Izuku's status was that of a consort, but of the lowest rank. In the Elk Clan, she had been the Fifth Omega. However, behind the glorious and towering walls of the Wolf Clan, there was no way to know her true rank without being told. Yet, she could only assume that as the newest consort, she was the lowliest.

In this place, she had no allies. No friends, nor clan members to turn to. The Omega grounded herself, mentally, so that she could proceed with her best manners forward. Patiently, she waited for Alpha Katsuki to introduce her. She could feel his gaze upon her, once more, almost like it was a physical force. Yet, her eyes remained downcast as she waited for her introduction. Not nearly as lowered as they had been, the day she had pleaded for her the safety of her clan in the village, while her forehead had been pressed into soft earth.

A soft rumble started in his chest, and the like the others, her very nature was called by it. To still and listen, though no threat was near. To heed to the Alpha and all he commanded.

"I have acquired a new clan," he stated with authority.

Instantly there were offered congratulations from the servants, the consorts, and the guards. Though most had no idea such an acquisition was within the works. Tsuyu had known, however, she was his prized Beta Advisor.

Izuku heard the rustle of cloth, and the voice that followed was as clear as the ringing of a bell. Unfortunately, it was just as resonant.

"Does this… bedraggled creature have a name?"

There was a chuffing sound in the back of the Alpha's throat. Neither a laugh, nor a reprisal. When a comment was not made to quell the rudeness, Izuku felt as if the woman was clearly a favored consort.

Perhaps her mother's warning would seem even more wise as time went on. Though, there was no need to defend herself from such a comment. It was not the good will of this consort that she would have to earn. So therefore, she would expend no effort in befriending one that wanted to ridicule her.

However, she would not be a flower trampled beneath the heel of a well-made slipper.

With a calmness she certainly did not truly feel, Izuku bowed her head, and greeted the other consorts formally. There was a soft sort of grace in her movement, though it was not practiced, like others that had been raised in loftier clans or positions.

"It is my honor to meet you," she said at just the correct volume to be heard, despite the slight murmurs that ran rampant at her appearance. There was a vague sense of embarrassment that was never quite expressed in her scent. This was still the finest robe she had ever owned, and she would wear it with Pride for her Clan. "I am the Fifth Omega of the Elk Clan, Izuku Midoriya."

"I have never heard of the Elk Clan," The haughty female continued, pausing to laugh behind her hand. A few of the other consorts joined in, snickering at her openly. "I am Nejire Hado, First Beta of the Serow Clan."

The tone alone, would have shredded kindest of souls.

"How fortunate a meeting this is then," Izuku continued calmly, from her humble position, "I have never heard of your clan, either."

There was a slight intake of breath, as the green-haired Omega's barb struck home. Before she went slightly lower.

"I am from a noble and long lineage! You would dare to insinuate-?"

"Forgive me, Nejire Hado, I only meant to express my gratitude that we both may learn of the other's clan. It would not do to have us ignorant of others, when we serve honorable Alpha Katsuki."

Sharp eyes watched them both, as Izuku raised her gaze slightly a benign smile on her face.

"How kind our Alpha is," Nejire replied with venom nearly dripping from her words and saccharine smile. "To be moved by such a pitiable clan, that he had to acquire them, for their own sake."

"It was not pity that moved me." The Alpha cut in, his words bore a sense of finality to them.

Izuku froze, her eyes going lower once more, lest she look upon him in surprise. She had nearly gone beyond the realm of politeness, though she had not. However, she chastised herself internally as she moved to stand back.

"Forgive me, Alpha," Nejire hastened to correct herself. Alpha Katsuki did not react favorably to those that spoke for him, or out of turn.

"Consort Hado," His snarl was enough of a warning, if one was even still needed. "I would have you show more respect to your fellow consort."

Though his words were said and heard. All present knew that obeying them, would be an entirely different matter.

"One must remember to lead by example and provide a nurturing hand toward all of the other consorts," A softer voice, more mature than that of Nejire, broke through the silence. Izuku glanced upward, and saw an ornately dressed woman, with hair the color of newborn fawn.

Instinct warned her heavily. This was one to be watched.

OoOoOo

Mitsuki Bakugou was the Dowager Consort.

The one who had birthed the Alpha Heir of Masaru Bakugou, the third Alpha Heir. The first heir had died of a fever at a young age. The healers had been unable to save him. It had been before Mitsuki had come to the hall of eternal beauties. The name given the section occupied by consorts in the Palace. For that is where this newest Consort had come to live.

The Palace of the Wolf Clan.

The Green-haired Omega possessed a clever mind. It was clear to Mitsuki. However, clever minds were often broken in the hall of eternal beauties. Friends often became enemies, and enemies were capable of killing their opponents.

Many had died here. Before, during, and after Mitsuki's time as a consort. To this day she still held the sorrow-filled nightmares of what happened to the second heir. Katsuki's older half-sister. However, that was between a long-passed consort and the Gods… now.

It was a Miracle that Katsuki had survived. In truth. He had been the last, before Masaru had died. The Dowager Consort before Mitsuki, Masaru's mother, had declared Katsuki the only living heir. It had been what saved him and Mitsuki from further attempts.

A consort's place was only secure if she had the Alpha heir.

However, Alpha's were rare. Masaru having so many, a nearly unheard-of number, had caused the Wolf clan to be feared and nearly worshiped. They were thought to be more blessed than other Clans. Mitsuki prayed nightly for the children she had born, who had not been Alpha's. Though the heir, Katsuki had not been her first child.

The others had been Betas, of strong character, that were considered outside the royal line, yet part of it. Her daughters had been wedded to higher ranking Generals. It had cemented loyalty toward Katsuki. Her other son had been given a place in the army.

When she had been younger, she had been told to live graciously and never with jealousy toward the other consorts.

She wondered, from time to time, if the others had often been told the same. The errant thought struck her once more, as her gaze lingered on the newest Omega.

For Katsuki to have gone out of his way to buy the clan, in the manner he had, there must have been more to the Omega than what Mitsuki could see.

OoOoOo

He had thought his newest consort, Izuku Midoriya would claim her status as a DenMother. Such a thing, a blessing from the Heavens, would place her well-above even some of the consorts that had born him children.

However, she had not. Not even when one of his favored Consorts had sought to call her down for her otherwise simple birthright. It had surprised him, and few things truly surprised an Alpha such as he. Except, in this last moon alone, this Omega had done it thrice.

Though, compared to the other beauties of his selection, she was not as breathtaking. No. She was not the sort of obvious exquisiteness his gaze would usually catch upon. Yet, there was something compelling about the most honest thief he had ever known.

There had been an urge to protect her, from the worst of the behavior that his bed partners offered. It was not his place to watch over his harem. Though, it was, in part, his fault for not having a consort that could take the title on and relieve the Dowager Consort of the burden.

His temper had been stoked by Consort Hado's behavior toward the DenMother. However, with a few simple words, and her sheer loveliness alone, his most favored Consort of the Bear Clan, Camie Utsushimi, had calmed him.

He would send for her tonight, to ease the heat that filtered through his blood at the sight of her. His hungry gaze locked with hers.

There would be all the time in the world to claim the Elk Clan Omega, after all. She was his now.

OoOoOo

They took her to a building, all her own. It was equally as grand as the rest of the place. It even has a fancy name. She has never had to call the place she laid her head at night, by a name. Izuku felt as if this much space would swallow her up, if she were not careful. Alpha Katsuki has assigned nine people to her, calling them her personal attendants, and it takes all she has not to stare at him.

In the most respectful way possible, she falls to her knees and thanks the Alpha for his kindness, before he departs. They have hardly spoken to each other at all. Yet, that fact does not bother her in the slightest. All she wanted was a peaceful life, one without the conflict that was threatening her at every step in this place.

Though she was of humble origin, Izuku knew that a fruit that was perfect on the outside, was useless if the inside was rotted away. Perhaps, it was unkind to think of it that exact way, but she was not so naive to think that a starving dog would not attack her if she simply left it alone. It would take wisdom, cunning, and strategy to stay ahead of those that would wish her ill.

She had heard no tales of such things, but there was an air of wickedness about the two that had spoken to her. If they were favored, by the Alpha, as she believed, then Izuku would do well to avoid them, until she knew more about them.

One of the servants, had tried to delicately break the news to her, that Consort Utsushimi had been chosen that night to lay with Alpha Katsuki. Izuku said nothing, as she carefully unbraided her hair. The last person to touch her hair, had been her mother. She slowly combed her fingers through the long locks of deep green, as she left her mind wander.

It would not be tonight, but eventually, the Alpha would come to her bed. The thought both terrified and thrilled Izuku. There was, a primal draw to the Alpha she did not fully understand, as well as a desire to please the one that provided protection for her Clan. The one that had shown such mercy. For that is what it appeared to be, to her. He had given mercy, when even Alpha Iida to whom they had been most loyal, had not.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, as a sense of sadness permeated her scent.

"Please do not cry, Consort Midoriya, Alpha Katsuki will visit you soon."

She startled slightly at the sound of the servant and gave a wan smile. It was not the cause of her sorrow, but there was little point in correcting the assumption.

OoOoOo

Alpha Katsuki does not grace her bed that night, the next, or for many nights thereafter. As a Consort, there are few things she is permitted to do, and fewer places she could go to. The Omega keenly recalls the rules for bringing honor to her clan, that she copied down, after she had stolen the meat. On the hardest days, she recounts them in her head.

There are gardens, though, and she visits them often. Watching at the snow coats even the most gorgeous plants of Spring and summer. Their resilience is something she reminds herself to strive for. None of the Consorts come to visit her, though she has glimpsed them visiting amongst themselves. At least they do not patronize her, in favor of ostracizing her.

She is the only Consort, who has not been taken to the Alpha's bed. One of only a few that has not born him a child. Shamrock-colored eyes, trail after the vibrant and fancy robes of the others, as they walk about the grand palace.

Izuku is uncertain how long her stipend will last, so she chooses to forgo most of the lavish comforts offered to her, by rights. She elected to have half-rations of charcoal and wood. In her mind, she would wear more winter clothes, if she felt chilled. Often, the faces of the young and the elderly back in her clan would flash before her, right as she drifted off into slumber.

The servants were not as pleased by their Consort's choice. When she elected to have half of her food allotment turned into rice to be given to her mother back home, who would distribute it amongst the others; two had asked to be assigned to another Consort.

The Omega did not protest. She thought it odd, because she had not stripped them of their food. However, she did not choose the gold and jewelry others did. So, she could not gift it out to her servants as others did.

As the days bled into weeks, which bled into months.

Clan affairs took precedence over visiting the consorts. Especially when there was another Alpha threatening the borderlands of Alpha Katsuki's territory to the west. The whispers that filtered through Izuku's lonely world, were of a Rouge Alpha.

The servants were notorious with their gossip.

He had only been away for one moon, when Consort Tokage announced she was with child, having been taken to bed by the Alpha only a few days before he left for dealing with the Rouge. Izuku watched from the background, her plain gowns, far finer than anything she had ever seen before coming here, blended in with the walls almost.

Wisdom was what made her listen. Cleverness is what made it possible to see the tracheary that ran rampant with the other Consorts. Maturity was what made her keep her manners when the higher-ranking Consorts mocked and jeered at her. It was her unassuming presence that helped to keep her safe.

It had become evident, rather quickly, that no one knew she was a DenMother. Not, that there was any regret to be had about such a thing.

When news spread in a flurry of urgency and panic, that Consort Tokage had fallen ill, Izuku already knew, sitting in her cold four-walls sewing more winter clothes, that it was not poor luck that had struck the Omega, but one of the other Consorts.

How coincidental, it had been, that she should fall ill, while visited by one of her dearest friends. Consort Chisaki. Yet, who would believe such a sweet-tempered Omega could commit such a vile act? The Green-Haired and nearly forgotten Omega had quickly learned what the greatest fear among the group truly was.

One of them would bear an Alpha heir… and any unborn child of Alpha Katsuki grew to be a threat. He already had several sons and daughters. Izuku assumed it was from earlier years. Now that time had passed, without one, the idea of an Alpha heir had become an almost sacred taboo. Something so anticipated, but never fully realized, had turned the Consorts against one another.

Yet, perhaps, it was always so, when you had so many that could take only one mate, while an Alpha had to have multiple. The love of an Alpha was never one that could be so selfishly returned and focused on only one partner.

Her thoughts keep her company, as she halves her ration of food once more and wood for it to be sent to her Clan. The worried gazes of the servants, she ignores as she spends her days in the garden, and her nights copying poems she has never before read.

If she is to be a bird in a gilded cage, she will sing the most beautiful songs for her Alpha. Though her voice is not lyrical, Izuku asks a servant to teach her the flute. It is roughhewn, and something she carved herself from spare firewood.

The Omega Consort of the Elk Clan takes so little of the items due to her, that she catches a sickness, despite the lavish winter clothes, she had hand sewed.

OoOoOo

Alpha Katsuki returns to the news that one consort has miscarried an unborn child that could have potentially been an unborn Alpha Heir, and that his DenMother Consort is exceedingly ill.

At first, he suspected foul play, yet if there was no proof, there was nothing to punish. Suspicion was not enough to act upon. He was an Alpha of reason and intelligence. It was the servants of Consort Midoriya, that cower before his thunderous expression. They tell him, and it is confirmed with keeper of the stipends, that the DenMother had been nearly starving herself to provide more for them.

Her quarters were almost the same temperature as the outside world.

He is both furious and moved at her display of loyalty toward her clan. No Consort had ever willingly relinquished their prizes. Nor had one ever refused jewelry or gold. The heavens blessed Omega was almost beyond his understanding. However, such loyalty should be directed toward him now. He was her Alpha. Her Mate. Though, the realization struck him, that it had been three moons now, and they had not mated even once.

"How ill is she?" He snarled, emotions tight in his chest. If he allowed a blessing from the Gods to die…

"She will live, Alpha," The healer replied instantly. "However, she will be weak for a few moons yet."

Katsuki nodded firmly, moving toward the sleeping place of Consort Tokage, who was still grieving the loss of their child. He would stay with her tonight and hold her. Giving her the comfort of his embrace while he could not bring back what she had lost.

OoOoOo

While Izuku struggled to shift between the states of consciousness and never-ending sleep, Consort Chisaki mysteriously drowned. A servant of Consort Tokage, whom might have witnessed what happened, was strangled to death, before the Dowager Consort could speak with her.

For her grief, and sadness, the Dowager Consort sent the Eel Clan consort back. Alpha Katsuki was given another Omega to replace her. This one was much more vocal about the finery of the Wolf Clan, someone who's honor could be purchased by the gleaming gold that hung from the necks and ears of others.

It does not take long for her to be bought by one with far more cunning than the new Eel Clan consort possessed.

However, the DenMother was not aware of any of it.

Izuku slowly regained her strength, and the periods of sleep grew shorter. When her clumsy fingers can begin to hold the flute she had carved, she began to practice. Notes that warbled with all the emotion she kept below the surface. They were, awful. As all beginners are. Yet, with time, her fingers grew more certain, and they moved more nimbly.

On the last day of Spring, she was permitted to enter the garden for the first time, since she took ill. Each step felt heavier than she remembered, and the path toward her favorite spot seemed longer. However, she slowly made her way there. The songs of the birds greeted her ears, and the Omega took a moment to savor the feel of the sun on her skin once more.

She reached a hand toward the sun, opening her eyes, and she moved it slowly as if she could touch the very sun itself.

A heavy step pulled her out of her simple joy.

It was there, amongst the bright blooms of new flowers, and the warmth she had missed so keenly, that her gaze locked with the same Garnet orbs she had not seen in half a year. For the first time, Izuku smiled at Alpha Katsuki, before lowering her gaze. Lowly, she bowed in greeting to the Alpha, a softness about her that was nearly indescribable.

"I wish you a long and prosperous life, Alpha Katsuki," she demurred softly.

"You have recovered?"

She did not lift her head, but he could hear the continued happiness in her voice.

"The healer said I could venture into the garden today."

"I often come here to enjoy the scenery." He replied casually, his eyes nearly devouring her form.

"Then, I shall leave you to enjoy it in peace."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, Alpha." She replied calmly, as her scent washed over them both. It was still tinged with a bit of weakness from her recovery. However, there was joy, warmth, and amusement underneath it.

He stayed where he was, as he watched her intently, and Izuku could fell the same sort of intensity she always felt around him. Still, the Omega was not used to the sheer presence of the Alpha, her mate. However, today was a day for enjoyment in the small pleasures that life held.

"Then why are you so quick to leave, Omega?"

"If you had wanted my company," she replied without guile, "you would have requested me to join you, therefore, since you have not, I should go first as to not intrude upon your peace."

He snorted slightly, but it was not in anger or annoyance.

"You may go. Return to your chamber."

Bowing once more, she turned away, lightly tracing a finger across a bright yellow bloom and the Alpha wondered how she could read him so easily. He had wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

OoOoOo

Consort Midoriya was not as exquisite to gaze upon as some of the other consorts. However, in that moment, in Katsuki's eyes, she was a beautiful Omega.

If she was well enough to venture out into the gardens, then she was recovered enough for him to finally try for an Alpha heir. His pulse quickened as he recalled the gentle smile, she had given him.

It was different from the coy and seductive smiles he was used to.


End file.
